Cookleta iTunes Drabble
by SourGummyBear
Summary: exactly what the title says! 10 drabbles based on songs from my iTunes library Cookleta style


_A/N: Not my best work, I know. But I had fun writing it! i made it so that it's one continuous story and not many, also. Sorry for any mistakes, I'm just too lazy to go back and fix them. O.o_

_Enjoy! xP_

iTunes Drabbles

**1. Live Like We're Dying by Kris Allen**

Archie was seriously dreading this. How could he tell him? He thought of Cook more like a brother than anything else, although the current position of his private area seemed to be telling him differently. Archie was standing backstage at one of Cooks concerts. They had been lucky enough to have shows in the same city, close to each other. They both agreed to go to the others show.

When Cook got to the end of the last song, "Kiss on the neck" and said goodbye to the audience, he was attacked by Archie once he got off the stage.

"Oh, gosh," Archie said, realizing his actions. "Sorry," he said, releasing Cook from his grip.

"Nah, it's okay,"

** 2. Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne**

David felt relieved when he heard Cook said this. Cook had always been one to say things that made you feel all warm and giggly inside. Or at least, he always made David feel that way.

The only minor problem with Archie's plan to tell Cook about his feelings, was the fact that Cooks Girlfriend ran up to him, just as Archie started to stutter out his statement.

"Cook!" the bottle blonde squealed. Archie didn't even want to know what her name was, so he simply called her Bottle Blonde. She kissed Cook fiercely, and David turned away, letting his heart crack.

** 3. Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship**

"Hey," Archie heard Cook say to the Bottle Blonde, "Missed you," he said, nudging her cheek with his nose.

David made a face, not visible to Cook. "Cook," David felt like saying. "Why are you with that slut?" of course, David would never actually say that to Cook, mainly because he doesn't use such language, and he didn't even know the women who he had referred to as a slut.

David didn't understand what about Cook made him feel this way. He was the perfect little Mormon boy, not interested in a relationship, but now all of a sudden he wanted one. With a guy no less. What was he doing?

**4. A Little Faster by There For Tomorrow**

Cook would never admit his feelings about Archie to anyone. Especially not when Katy, his girlfriend, was standing right there. But, here he was, an arm around Katy's waist, but his mind on the boy who now had his back to him. Cook could see Archie hiding his face in his palm, like he was embarrassed.

Cook had always thought David had "feelings" or him, but If he did, why was he taking so long to introduce them? Cook had known from going on tour with him, however many years ago that was, that David was not as innocent as people thought. Sure he was shy, but when he got in the environment of being around him 24/7 he really opened up to people.

** 5. Lucky by Jason Mraz with Colbie Callait**

Archie was one of Cooks best friends. Of course, that could all change If he told him about his undeniable feelings for him. Cook, was more or less, in love with Archie. Katy was only a cover up. He would be murdered if the paparazzi found out about him being infatuated with some teenager. Cook could only wish that it was a two way feeling, the love going both ways.

"Archie," Cook said, looking at the small figure. "You okay?" he asked, his arm still glued around Katy's waist.

"What?" Archie muttered. "Oh yeah, I'm fine." Cook felt his stomach drop when Archie didn't even turn around to look at him

**6. Crushcrushcrush by Paramore**

"Katy, I'll meet up with you later," Cook said, letting go of his girlfriend and walking over to the younger man. Cook tentatively placed his hand on the teens back. "Come with me," he suggested.

David shrugged, letting Cooks hand guide him into one of the dressing rooms. The room was small and claustrophobic, with one mirror surrounded with big yellow cliché light bulbs. "Nice, dressing room," David said, looking at the light bulbs, counting them.

"Yeah," Cook muttered, looking at the back of Archie's black head of hair. "Will you look at me?" his heart hurt knowing Archie wouldn't even look at him.

** 7. All I Wanted by Paramore**

Archie sighed, turning around, looking at the man sitting with eyes that reminded him of the puppies in the pound. This surely had to be a dream; why would David Cook, the David Cook, be looking at him with those eyes. They looked lost, as Archie looked into them. They reminded Archie of how he felt when he was all alone in his house in L.A. when he couldn't fall asleep. The only thing he had wanted then, was Cook, maybe to help him find sleep, like it could be found under a pillow. That was all. Was it so wrong to want Cook like he wanted no other? Was it illegal to love? If it wasn't illegal, why did it feel so… bad?

** 8. Crush by David Archuleta**

This wasn't a simple middle school crush. Archie loved Cook. But when Archie thought of the possibility that Cook could feel the same way, he always thought, 'Why would he? I'm a Mormon kid from Utah. There's nothing exciting about me.' He always ran away from what he wanted to badly.

"Why do you look so sad?" Cook asked finally, after a long pause of just the two of them just looking into each other's eyes.

David shook his head, sitting on the red plush chair, next to mirror. He started to bite his nails, a nasty habit he started to get when he was watching Cook perform. "It's just.." he said, rethinking. "Nevermind."

**9. Addicted by Saving Abel**

Cook sighed. "You're so frustrating," he said, moving his hand through his hair, causing it to stick up in a way that made Archie feel like drooling. So frustrating… just like those dreams Cook had had so many nights in a row. Usually the dreams were about someone other than Archie, or so Cook thought. Cook had convinced himself that he was just trying to prove to himself that this was just a simple thing with Archie. But when he looked into the depths of everything, it all seemed just to be a jumbled mess of broken words and blistered sentences, much like the one he was now saying.

"Yeah," Archie said, his head hanging low. "I know. It's just," he started again. "I-I think I might… like?- you." Archie finally spat.

Cooks heartbeat sped up like a hummingbirds wings.

** 10. What if by Safetysuit**

"Are you sad?" Archie asked. It had been a full ten minutes since Archie had said those words. "Ah, heck, I think I love you!" he said it in one of those rushed sentences he was so well known for.

Cook was staring at the wallpaper that was beginning to curl and fall off the wall. He still didn't respond to Archie. "Cook?" Archie asked, kneeling in front of Cook, who was sitting in the matching red chair like the one Archie had just been sitting in. "Oh, Gosh, I knew this was going to be a bad idea!" he said, looking at his feet. "I should just go," but before Archie could even stand up, cook hand his wrist, holding him where he was.

Cook looked into Archie's eyes, smiling. "I'm not sad." He said, and then he leaned in, meeting halfway with Archie, their lips finally joining, the fireworks inevitable.

_A/N: I hope you liked it! I know, it's not Kradam, but I've been in a very Cookleta-ish mood lately. So, I hope you liked it!_


End file.
